1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a collapsible a nd inclination adjustable chair structure.
2. The Related Art
Chairs having collapsible structures are known and are available in the market. Some of the conventional collapsible chairs have a complicated collapsing mechanism, which makes the chairs expensive and troublesome in collapse. On the other hand, chairs that allow a person to lie down thereon are also known. Some of such chairs are featured with inclination adjustability, which allows for adjustment of the inclination of a portion of the chair, such as a backrest, to comfort the person lying down thereon.
The present invention is aimed to provide a collapsible chair having a simple structure and capable of inclination adjustment.